


Texas Heat

by Just_sassy



Series: Slasher/Horror smut [4]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_sassy/pseuds/Just_sassy
Summary: Life on the farm is far from exciting, especially for someone who has no interest in helping with the "meat." With only one really fun activity, what's a girl to do?A series of short stories, drabbles, and head cannons about the original man with a chainsaw.





	Texas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Bake a cake or indulge in afternoon delight with your mountain of a man? Choices, choices.

Commando

Bubba x Reader 

It’s not a scent or a sound that alerts you to his presence, it's the ingrained sixth sense you've developed over the past few months. Turning at the last second, you're shoved against the counter, Bubba's mouth crashing down on yours. You giggle at his antics, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Months ago, when Dreyton first brought you home, when you were so sure you were going to be dinner, you were positive you wouldn't make it through the day, but that's not what happened. You weren't there for dinner, but to "continue the family line " in Dreyton's words. Your fear had increased tenfold, especially after you saw Bubba for the first time, but as the weeks blurred by, as you grew to know him, that fear dissipated. While he is deadly to his prey or intruders, he is the kindest, most caring person to those he loves. 

It took months of getting to know each other, slowly moving past the fear, to grudging fondness, to denied attraction, to genuine love, before you even contemplated "continuing the family line." The first time was honestly the most awkward encounter of your life, having shown just how inexperienced you both were. 

The second time wasn't much better, but as you learned with each other, it quickly became your favorite activity on the farm.

Which brings you back to now, pinned against a counter, his hands digging into your ass, yours wrapped around his neck, tongues dueling. Your nipples pebble through your second hand dress as a moan rattles through you. 

You pull away, kissing down his neck. He chirps and squeals, hand moving to pull your head back so he can reciprocate. A moan slips from you, spurring him on. He lifts you to sit on the counter, your legs immediately wrapping around his waist. Your center rubs against his length, with just a few thin layers of cloth separating you. One less than normal, seeing as you chose to go commando, unwilling to to wear dirty underwear when your period would be hitting next week. 

An evil smile twists your lips, you lean in and whisper, "You know, I'm not wearing anything under this dress. "

He pulls back, and before you can stop him, his face is buried beneath your skirt. Lips, tongue, and teeth assault your flesh, going straight for your sweet spots, and the meanie made it so you can’t even run your fingers through his, well, the masks, hair.

“Bubba!” you squeal when he sucks your clit and thrusts two fingers deep in your pussy. He knows what it does to you when he gets aggressive, the jerk. Considering the time of day and his enthusiasm, you know this is going to be a marathon, which means he’s going to tease you to the breaking point.

Knowing there’s nothing you can do or say to slow him down, you settle in to enjoy the ride. He doesn’t disappoint.

Number one is straight forward, two fingers deep in your channel while circling your clit with his tongue. Number two comes when he sucks your nub while strumming your g-spot. He plays dirty on number three, probing your ass as his tongue plugs your pussy.

Unable to take anymore, you jump off the counter, ripping the dress over your head. You force him to the ground, getting to his cock as quick as possible. You straddle his hips, and with no preamble, shove your pussy down his cock. 

Letting out matching moans, your mouths crash together. Your hands tangle in his hair, while his grip your ass, making you pick up the pace. Your nipples are rubbing against the rough fabric of his shirt. Knowing how much he loves it, you start pinching his. He groans and his head falls back, then he stiffens and you know you’re in trouble.

Even though you’ve already cum three times, Bubba’s not letting you go until you have at least one more, so you carefully grind your clit against his pubic hair, loving the added sensation.

He’d tried shaving once, after feeling just how soft you were the first time you did. While you both loved the silkiness of his skin, you missed the extra feeling when you ground against each other. Also, he hated the itchiness of the hair growing back.

You start circling your hips, rolling his nipples. It was your turn to play dirty, and considering just how sensitive he’s already made you, you know it won’t make you long to go off again.

Following your lead, his thumb brushes your nipple, making you throw your head back. “Oh, Bubba.”

Your fingers dig into his chest as the first tendrils of your climax snake through you. You start nibbling at his neck, orgasm blooming in your core. As his hips start thrusting in earnest, you suck and bite harder, drawing more moans and squeals.

Just as you truly crest your peak, you command, “Come for me, Bubba. Be my good boy.”

Ever the good boy, he does. His cum shooting deep inside you, adding to your own pleasure. Both sets of hips keep moving, wanting to draw your climaxes out as long as possible.

Inevitably, you both slow before coming to a stop. Panting breaths pass between you as you collapse on his chest.

Gradually pushing yourself up, you grin down at him, “Well, that was some lovely barely afternoon delight, but I’ve got to get cleaned up. Dreyton’ll be pissed if this cake isn’t ready when he gets home.”

Nodding, but looking put out, Bubba helps you stand and get redressed.

You move to help him, when an evil idea comes to you. Before he can tuck himself back into his pants, you kneel before him. Wasting no time, you take him deep, his head bumping against the back of your throat.

You work him hard and fast, not letting him slow you down. Wanting to take advantage of his sensitivity, you gather saliva. Finger slick, you start circling his asshole. He lets out a loud squeal as you sink into him, knuckle deep.

Having explored him many times before, you find and rub his prostate, all while sucking hard and deep. As expected, this sets him off. You swallow every drop of his thick spray, his hand gently cradling your head.

You grin at each other and he once again helps you stand while you help him get dressed again. 

“You better get back to your chores,” you say, pulling him in for another kiss. “And I need to get this cake done.”

He nods and starts for the door. 

“Bubba?” 

He turns back.

“You know I love you, right?”

The grin that splits his face is beyond dazzling with the amount of pure joy it shows.

Watching him stalk back towards you, you know Dreyton’s not gonna be happy, but you honestly couldn’t care less, the love of the man before you more than making up for the ire you would face. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> By request from TrilliumWoods. Thanks for the ask, I didn't know much about this particular tall drink of water, but it lead me to one of new favorite fics.


End file.
